Harry Potter:We Love You Merry X-mas
by EdTheBeast
Summary: A short shot plot bunny, that I had to write up. Enjoy. PG or G implied violence etc.


All the rumors of Salazar Slytherin, were just that, rumors. He had nothing against the Muggle-born. He was happy to have them, they made better sacrifices. This was to be his greatest creation. The others put part of themselves into the school.

**********10

He was putting this mother & daughter, completely into the school. Hogwarts would live, they would slowly die. The High elf would protect her daughter, so die first. The daughter might last another 500 years, being a half elf.

*********9

The fight, when the Ladies found out, almost killed Sal, but he got away. Twenty five House Elves showed up to take care of Hogwarts school of witchcraft & Wizardry. The thing was all twenty-five were old to ancient. They sacrificed them selves to their queen & princess, as they became to old.

********8

Only the founders heirs & the Headmaster/mistress were ever told about what happened. 100 years later, a number of young elves came to Hogwarts, drawn by their Queen. They had children, & as they became to old, they also sacrificed their magic. The Queen was slowly fading, thinking of her husband Chris. She would last more than a thousand years here.

*******7

Time pasted, more of the free elves were bound, because their Queen, was bound to the Castle of witches & wizards. Father Frost still gave presents, but since his family disappeared in The British Isles, he was not very good there. The Winter Solstice was no longer the feast of the ending days. It became a commercial enterprise.

******6

The elves started selling to others to distribute. They were perturbed...The ancient ones, who were supposed to teach the little ones, about their history; kept disappearing. Father Frost, Jack Frost, Chris Kringle, & many other names; was slowly falling into dispare. He knew his family was not dead, but he could not find them. Something needed to happen.

*****5

An evil Wizard named Lord Voldermort, or really Tom Marvolo Riddle attacked a small magic home. The Potters stayed here, even though they had many better homes, manors, & even castles. The father, who had been confounded earlier, was easy to take. The mother tried to protect her son. She used a family ritual. None but her husband, knew she was from a witching family.

****4

A letter comes to #4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England. It is burned. The family flees to a deserted lighthouse. The nephew learns he is a wizard, the last Potter & Evans. He goes to school. In time he kills Tom Riddle, but all five of his loves died. He was in dispare. His friend Dobby had died saving him; Winky his mate; Tells Harry about a ritual in the Heart of the Castle, that might be able to send him, back in time.

***3

With some time to work, fixing the castle, he finds the Heart of Hogwarts. He sees a beautiful young girl encased in a crystal coffin. He also finds a fantastically beautiful legendary High Elf in another. Over time he learns to communicate with them. He learns it is a 75-25 chance they would succeed in sending him back. He was the blood heir of Gryffindor & Hufflepuff. The Magical heir of Slytherin. So 75% it would work. He fell in love with the "young" girl. Plans were made.

**2

Lord Harry James Potter, Lord Gryffindor on his fathers side; Lord Hufflepuff on his fathers side, by his grandmother. (Who knew the Blacks were Hufflepuffs?) Magical Lord of Slytherin, by defeating the last blood heir five times (only three was needed if killed). Lord of Ravenclaw on his mothers side; throws his magic into the castle on the Winter Solstice. Chris suddenly senses his family. Him & all the elves go; thus changing & completing the spell, ritual, enchantment. His successor gets his powers, his daughter is free, his wife & him have several millenniums together in the coffins, but they are mentally free.

*1

Lord X-mas, otherwise known as Harry Potter & his Lady wife Luna Potter nee Lovegood(1) start the new years list. Lady Slytherin was checking the list twice, before the deliveries. Dora Slytherin nee Tonks(2) smiled at her husband. Padma Ravenclaw nee Patil(3), was checking the routing; making sure the reindeer had enough energy to do it. She loved the ways she had to use Arthimancy & Runes. Ginny Hufflepuff nee Weasley(4) was making sure the bags of forever holding were in the right order, so the children would get their gifts, or the coal, Dora gave her.

0

Hermione Gryffindor nee Granger was making sure the elves had the next week off. She also checking the notice-me-not charms, the protective enchantments, & the invisibility were working perfectly. She was going, with the others to see their families. Lady Amanda Frost, Queen of the Elves, wife to her Love-of-life Harry was just making sure nothing, like what happened before, could ever happen again.

To all a good night. To all, great cheer; may your loved ones have happiness & yourself contentment. For Love is the Power he knows not. Thus ends the Prophecy.


End file.
